Amor a golpes
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Dudley fue a Smelting,y siguió siendo Dudley. Hasta que un día se mete con quien no debe y su vida da un cambio radical. ¿Lograra cambiar o seguirá siendo lo que sus padres quieren que sea?¿Y qué secretos guarda su compañero?
1. Inicio del inicio

Prólogo o el inicio del inicio

-.-

Dudley Dursley siempre conseguía la que quería porque sus padres se lo compraban o porque intimidaba a los otros niños (su opción favorita, en realidad) Dado su tamaño,casi tan ancho como alto,para Dudley, quien también era llamado Big D por sus amigos, era sencillo golpear a los niños para que hicieran sus tareas, o sus trabajos, o le dieran sus golosinas o sus juguetes, incluso golpeaba a algunos solo por el placer de hacerlo, entre estos últimos se encontraba su primo, Harry Potter.

Los niños del número cuatro de Privet Drive eran primos, pero a pesar de su relación sanguínea no podían ser más distintos entre sí. Donde Harry era bajito y delgado, Dudley era alto y gordo. Harry tenía cabello negro perpetuamente desordenado y vibrantes ojos verdes, Dudley mostraba una mata de pelo rubio y ojos de color azul bebe. Cuando Harry se fue a al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a Dudley lo enviaron a Smelting,un colegio donde su padre, Vernon, estudió antes que él. Smelting era un institución antigua, fundada por antiguos Señores que querían la mejor educación y seguridad para sus herederos; aunque Smelting no era exclusivamente para varones, y ocasionalmente se licenciaban mujeres, mayoritariamente eran niños los que allí estudiaban. Su uniforme consistía en un frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y un sombrero de paja. Un accesorio usual para el colegio era un bastón de madera, que Dudley aprovechó de usar durante el verano, después de que le compraran el uniforme, para golpear a su primo con el.

-.-

Smelting era un colegio internado, con salidas esporádicas a casa los fines de semana, por lo tanto la madre de Dudley, Petunia Dursley de soltera Evans, le compró a su hijo un armario completo que consistía en camisetas, jeans, zapatillas, camisas, chaquetas nuevas la semana antes de que tuvieran que ir a dejar al niño a su nuevo colegio.

* * *

Los meses pasaban lentamente para Dudley en el colegio, todo era demasiado diferente a su vida en Surrey. No tenía a su madre que le prepara deliciosos almuerzos o cenas, ni tenía meriendas grandes, tampoco podía ir los fines de semana a pescar con su padre. Ya no podía practicar la caza de Harry hasta cansarse ( que solía suceder rápidamente por suerte para Harry). Las primeras veces que había llegado sin su tarea hecha a clases, los profesores le habían dado detención, y aquí, en Smelting, su padre no tenía poder (dinero), no como en la primaria de Surrey, por lo tanto había tenido que comenzar hacer su tarea, excepto los días en los que lograba quitársela a alguno de sus compañeros de nivel.

* * *

Y así entre detención, estudio y tropiezos llegó la Navidad. Dudley ni tonto ni perezoso firmó para volver a casa en las fiestas para celebrarla con sus padres, quienes al igual que todos los años, en cada celebración que podían sin parecer anormales, lo ducharon en regalos. Desde un nuevo teléfono a calcetines. Había sido divertido enviar el regalo (una moneda de cincuenta peniques) a su anormal primo, la lechuza desde un tal Mcgonagall había tocado su ventana el 24 en la mañana avisando que por ese medio enviaran su regalo a Potter.

Pero es en el segundo semestre de su primer año, donde comienza nuestra historia. Una de emoción, golpes, amor,traición,amistad y secretos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta es otra historia que escribí cuando no tenía computador :'(

En este fic nuestro protagonista es... ¡Dudley! Porque por más pestilente que sea, él era un personaje y tiene su historia. Así que me esforzaré por contarla, será un no tan ligero UA. Pero antes que se preocupen Dudley no estará en una relación abusiva ni violenta.

En otra nota : Recomiendo a quienes estén leyendo Criado por ¿los Potter? se mantengan alertas porque actualizo entre hoy y mañana. ¡13 de Enero se cumplen cuatro meses, desde que publiqué C¿lP?!

Cas, fuera

Ps: Harry no tenía que aparecer en este fic, pero llegó y después no se quería ir XD


	2. Desarrollo del inicio

Dudley Dursley estaba acostumbrado a ser el más grande, el más alto, el mejor luchador,así que cuando el niño que estaba a punto de golpear se dio vuelta y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula con un fuerza sorprendente para de su tamaño y contextura, estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido

-¿Qué mier...?-pero nunca menos y sabiendo que si perdía contra este chico, también perdía el respeto y temor del resto del resto de sus compañeros. Devolvió el golpe, viendo con desconcierto como el chico evitaba su puño moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando levemente la espalda. Dudley atrapó el puño del chico que iba directo hacia su sien derecha, mientras con la otra mano golpeó con fuerza la sien del chico haciendo que tropezará con sus propios pies, enviándolo al suelo medio aturdido, tanto por el golpe como por la caída.

Observó con atención al chico en el suelo. Su cabello rubio era unos tonos más claro que el suyo, rubio platino su madre lo hubiera llamado. Era quizás más alto que él o de su mismo tamaño, pero no podía estar seguro con el chico en el suelo.

* * *

-.-

-¡Señor Dursley!-al oir su nombre siendo llamado en medio de un receso, Dudley se giró. Viendo que quien lo había llamado era un hombre delgado y alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros.

-¿Si?- no estaba molesto con que el hombre lo llamara, así se perdía un poco de su siguiente clase. Historia del mundo. ¿Quién necesitaba conocer de hombres muertos?

-Sígame-ordenó el hombre, girándose y emprendiendo el camino hacia ,suponía,su oficina

* * *

-.-

Leyó con incredulidad la placa en la puerta de la oficina del hombre que acababa de entrar. Decía 'Dominick White, Director'. ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿De qué lo acusaban?

-¿Director?-preguntó con cuidado, su padre no estaría contento si lo expulsaban de Smelting

-Siéntese, señor Dursley-ordenó indicando a una de las dos sillas delante del escritorio, sentándose en su propia silla detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Señor...?-comenzó dudoso, no recordaba haber hecho nada particularmente malo esta última semana, aparte de golpear al chico, que por cierto se había dado cuenta estaba en su mismo nivel.

-¿Sabía usted, señor Dursley, que tenía planeado expulsarlo hoy día?-preguntó retóricamente, mirándolo fijamente. Sintió su sangre helarse. _No podían_ -no, no lo hace. Pero me convencieron que debía darle otra oportunidad-el señor White lo dijo como si fuera una perdida de tiempo,antes de que sonriera levemente- aún así tendré que castigarlo

-¿Señor...?-preguntó, por la sonrisa no sabía si quería conocer su castigo-¿cómo?

-Verás, el Profesor Duncan. El Profesor de Química básica-aclaró Dominick con rapidez-necesita un ayudante-luego sonrió. Una pequeña contracción de sus labios-y usted, señor Dursley, será uno de los afortunados estudiantes que le ayudaran

-¿Director?-Dudley no era brillante, pero sabía que Química estaba lejos de ser su mejor asignatura. También sabía que el castigo no podía ser tan sencillo como limpiar el salón de Química o algo así

-White le ayudará, no se preocupe-aseguró el hombre, justo antes que escucharan un toque en la puerta-Adelante-llamó en dirección a la puerta

-¿Quería verme, señor Director?-era el chico que había golpeado la semana pasada. Ahora Dudley si podía ver que el chico era , de hecho, de su estatura. Que su cabello llegaba a sus hombros y que tenía unos desconcertantes ojos grises. También portaba una sonrisa misteriosa, como si supiera un secreto que él no.

-Si. Pasa, adelante. Toma asiento-invitó el Director pareciendo ligeramente más animado. Dudley creía que era porque por fin iba a castigarlos- En Smelting no tenemos muchas reglas. Pero una de ellas, y la que tienen que respetar, es que no hay peleas en los pasillos. No, no quiero escucharlo- elevó la voz y la mano deteniendo al chico, White, de hablar- ambos ayudaran al Profesor Duncan en lo que necesite. Si necesita que lleven los trabajos, eso harán. Si necesita que limpien el salón, lo harán. Si quiere que lleven un recado, lo hacen. Sin quejas-advirtió seriamente

-¿Hasta cuando,señor?-la voz de White era suave, y un tanto aguda. Pero ellos habían visto recientemente en Biología que algunos niños comenzaban a cambiar la voz más tarde que otros.

-Hasta que yo diga que fue suficiente-fue la respuesta del hombre, mirando severamente a ambos niños

-Si, señor- contestaron, sintiéndose suficientemente intimidados. Hundiéndose levemente en sus asientos

-Bueno, vayan, vayan-los despidió con desinterés, mirando los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio-tienen clases a las que atender, ¿o no?

-Si, señor. Adiós, señor-salieron, cerrando la puerta con cuidado

* * *

-.-

-Mi papá se enterara de esto-se quejó cuando salieron de la oficina-¡no puede hacernos esto!

-¿Qué le dirás,Dursley?-se burló el ojigris, riéndose de él-"¡Papá,papá! El grande y malo Director me castigo por golpear a un compañero. Buah,buah"-imitó teatralmente, agitando las manos para darle el efecto, aunque fuera arruinado por su voz aguda-Crece y resuelve tus problemas solo- le espetó, adelantandolo rápidamente

-¡White!¡White!¡White,maldita sea!¡Para!-le agarró el brazo, sintiendo los músculos tensarse ante su toque

-¡¿Qué,Dursley,qué?!- semi grita en su cara, sus ojos grises estrechos con un mirada venenosa, tratando infructuosamente de soltarse de su agarre

-Lo siento

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Debo admitir que mantener un solo PoV me costó bastante.**

 **Primer capítulo de Amor a golpes. Eh... nada que decir, en realidad  
**

 **Pregunta, pues. ¿Qué les pareció? Déjame tu opinión en el cuadrito acá abajo si estás en el compu, o en cuadrito chiquitito si estás en el celu. Dudas también**

 **Cas, fuera**


	3. Desarrollo del inicio II

Realmente no sabía porque lo había dicho, sólo que parecía una buena idea en el momento. Pedir perdón a su compañero. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba que sucediera, desde que lo golpeara a que se hicieran amigos, White lo había mirado con desdén y, si no se equivocaba, repulsión. Girando se había marchado por el pasillo, dejándolo mirando su espalda con desconcierto y sorpresa.

Días más tarde lo encontró en la biblioteca del colegio, tenía al menos unos cinco libros abiertos a su alrededor,copiaba cosas, las releía y las murmuraba varias veces en voz baja. Lo sabía, lo había observado por al menor quince minutos. ¿Se sentía como un acosador? Si, ¿Se arrepentía? No. White la daba curiosidad, era extraño. Se comportaba raro, como si no debiera estar en Smelting, como si estuviera incómodo, principalmente en Bíologia,en Cívica y en Deportes.

-White-llamó, acercandose al ojigris, quien se dio vuelta bruscamente, casi derribando un libro con su codo al hacerlo.

-Dursley-contestó con frialdad poniéndose de pie, recogió los libros, guardó algunos en los estantes, mientras que otros los puso en su bolso. Dudley lo seguía en silencio.

-El profesor Duncan nos citó- le dijó, caminando a su lado por los pasillos de la biblioteca

-¿Quién?-el rubio claro se giró a mirarlo con extrañeza, seguramente preguntandose quien era Duncan-¿A _nosotros?_ -los apuntó a los dos, con una mueca incrédula en su cara puntiaguda

-Si, a nosotros-replicó con condescendencia, molesto con el chico- Duncan es el profesor de química básica- el ojigris lo seguía mirando con confusión. Se habían detenido a hablar justo fuera de la puerta de la biblioteca, provocando miradas tanto por que estorvaban como porque se había corrido la voz de cuando Dudley había golpeado a White- A quien nosotros debemos ayudar, por nuestro castigo- explicó lentamente, como si fuera particularmente lento para entender. White lo miró con enfado, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas

-Gracias-espetó de malhumor White, buscando algo en su bolso-¿Qué salón?-alzó la vista para mirarlo

-132,cerca del almacén de...

-Sé donde está, gracias-interrumpió White bruscamente y se fue a paso rápido. Dudley se quedó ahí parpadeando a la espalda de su compañero

-.-

Llevaban trabajando juntos para el profesor Duncan casi dos semanas. Bueno, juntos pudo haber sido una exageración. Dudley trabajaba para Duncan. White, había descubierto que su nombre era Morgan, trabajaba para Duncan. No se hablaban, no se tocaban, evitaban mirarse si era posible.

Patric Duncan era una persona paciente, lo sabía ,había eligido ser profesor de química para niños. Pero White y Dursley le estaban colmando la paciencia, cuando su viejo amigo Dom le había pedido que supervisara a los dos primeros años que habían luchado en los pasillo, había aceptado con entusiasmo. ¡Tendría sus ayudantes! Pero los mocosos en vez de ayudarse para irse más rápido o terminar antes, se ponían en el camino del otro, entorpecían el trabajo, eran un desastre. Así que agotado más allá de la creencia, Patric tomó una desición.

-¡White! ¡Dursley!-gritó, atrayendo la atención de los preadolescentes, que estaban limpiando la parte inferior de las mesas. A pesar de ser de familias nobles, los niños seguían pegando chicles bajo la mesa. Asqueroso.

-¿Si,profesor?-con un movimiento de la mano les dijo que se acercaran y tomaran asiento

-Me cansé de ustedes-vió como los dos rubios se sentaban más derechos,si por miedo a pasar con otro profesor o por emoción, no lo sabía- Sus peleas constantes me irritan, así que , con permiso del Director, me permití incluirlos en meditación

-.-

Dudley ni siquiera sabía que Smelting tenía una extracurricular de meditación, no era como si los niños de verdad fueran por cuenta y voluntad propia a sentarse una hora en el suelo a escuchar nada. Porque el profesor Romeo no permitía el ruido en su clase. Aunque, se dijo mirando al resto de los participantes, quizás era un castigo, no un extracurricular

-Muy bien, como muchos sabrán la meditación no solo calma nuestra mente sino que también nuestra alma. Muchos aquí están porque vuestra alma no está en paz y por lo ni vuestro cuerpo ni la mente- el hombre inhaló ruidosamente y exhaló suave- ahora, a sus posiciones

-.-

-¡Dudley!- Dudley giró al oír la voz distintiva de White, el tono agudo era reconocible en un lugar lleno de niños con cambios en la voz

-¿White?- cuestionó, mirándolo. No sabía porque le hablaba hasta donde él sabía White no lo soportaba

-No sé si escuchaste a Huevo- Dudley sabía que los alumnos mayores se referían al profesor de Música como Huevo, pero no se había dado cuenta que White también- pero somos un equipo para el próximo proyecto

-¿Qué proyecto?-preguntó, tratando de recordar lo que recordaba de la parte de la clase en la que había estado despierto

White suspiró, pero no parecía realmente molesto- Tenemos que identificar al menos tres tipos de música de Ámerica Latina, escribir un informe y entregarlo en dos semanas más

-¿Por qué Ámerica Latina?- se quejó de mal humor, ¿Por qué no Europa? ¡Sería más sencillo!

Las mejillas de White se pudieron rosadas- Perdí en el piedra,papel o tijeras- murmuró entre dientes- Polkiss tiene Europa, él y su grupo

-¿Piers me cambió?- la voz de Dudley goteaba incrédulidad, no podía creer que su mejor amigo lo cambiara y lo dejará con White-¡Me dejó contigo! ¡El maldito!

White resopló a su lado, su cara cerrandose, sin mostrar ni una emoción- El profesor hizo los grupos, Dursley. Mañana después de clases en la biblioteca- así se fue, Dudley se quedó ahí, preguntandose que había pasado

-.-

-¡No, Dursley! El Hip hop no es típico de Latinoámerica- gruñó malhumorado el rubio claro

-¿Entonces que es típico?¿Eh,listillo?- Dudley podía jurar que vió una sonrisa en los labios de White

-La samba, batucada, eh... el chamamé?- murmuró el ojigris, revisando su cuaderno donde tenía sus apuntes, al tiempo que subía sus lentes de lectura.

-Bueno- se quejó, hundiéndose en las acolchada silla de la biblioteca- ¿Hago la presentación y tu el informe?

-¿Puedes?- la pregunta en los ojos grises de White junto con la esperanza de no tener que hacer solo el trabajo, lo obligó a asentir- Genial, gracias, Dudley

-No hay de que , Morgan

-.-

 **Y...¡he vuelto!**

 **En realidad no sé si alguien está leyendo esto, así que lo escribo principalmente para mi**

 **En otras noticias Criado por ¿Los Potter? I ya está terminado**

 **Se dieron cuenta, ahora son como amigos, o algo así!**

 **Nos leemos, pronto**

 **Cas, fuera**


	4. Desarrollo del inicio III

**Todo lo que reconocen, no me pertenece. Es de JKRowling. La idea es mía, creo.**

* * *

-¿Dudley?- su nombre pronunciado por la voz tímida del muchacho detrás de él, hizo que se diera vuelta a mirarlo

-¿Si, Morgan?- estudió su cara, encontrando que sus mejillas y nariz estaban un tanto rojas, posiblemente por culpa del frío, y que había un marcado surco en sus cejas

-¿No podíamos hacer el trabajo en una biblioteca?- preguntó el ojigris, retorciéndose las manos enguantadas, tanto por la ansiedad como por el frío de Diciembre.

-No- respondió por centésima vez, apresurando el paso para llegar al pórtico- Tu querías terminar nuestro informe de Cívica antes de navidad, yo quería ver a mis padres este fin de semana. Hicimos el acuerdo, no te retractes ahora, White- advirtió en broma, apuntando su dedo rechoncho a su amigo.

-Lo sé-gimió derrotado el rubio, no es que se notara su color de pelo con el gorro que llevaba puesto- eso ya lo sé. Pero nos falta Piers- dijo de pronto, alzando la cabeza para mirar esperanzado a Dudley.

-Piers sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer- descartó la idea con un movimiento de su mano, sacudiendo los zapatos y sacando su llave del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegué!- gritó entrando en la casa, solo el silencio lo recibió- Vamos pasa- invitó, girando para mirar sobre su hombro a su amigo, que seguía parado en la puerta como pasmado por su actuar.

-Bien. Permiso-anunció el rubio claro, sacándose el gorro de la cabeza y guardandolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, al que siguió rápidamente la bufanda.

-No hay nadie-dijo Dudley desde la cocina, apareciendo con una nota en la mano- Mamá está de compras para la cena de Navidad y Papá con unos amigos en el bar- vió por el rabillo del ojo como su amigo hacía una mueca con los labios a la mención de un bar- ¿te molesta?

-Un poco-murmuró Morgan, quitándose los guantes y metiéndolos en el otro bolsillo del abrigo, tantas cosas no entraban en uno solo- no me gustan las personas que beben, se vuelven violentas.

-Papá no bebe tanto- excusó Dudley, aunque hizo una mueca al recordar a su padre después de su ascenso. Eso no había sido bonito de presenciar- Bien. ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer?- cambió el tema no muy sutilmente, guiando al ojigris a la cocina.

-¿Qué tienes?-Dudley observó que Morgan parecía mucho más relajado de lo que había sido hace un segundo. Sonrió, no sabía porque su amigo, si ahora eran amigos, estaba tan tenso con venir a su casa. No es como si esperara que un alien atacara o algo así.

-Jugo de naranja, piña y creo, que esto es jugo de tomate- contestó mostrándole los distintos tipos de bebestibles.

-¿Jugo de tomate?-el ojigris levantó la vista para mirarlo con una expresión de expectación ansiosa.

-Si-cauteloso Dudley le mostró el envase, en el cual se leía "Jugo de tomate nacional, de las granjas de tomates británicas" *

-Dame-semi ordenó Morgan-yo amo el jugo de tomate, pero mis padres casi nunca compran. 'No es para nuestra clase'-imitó con voz aguda, había una mueca en los labios del muchacho rubio claro que hablaba mucho de sus sentimientos por lo dicho.

-Ok,ok. Ya voy- sirvió los vasos, el suyo lleno de bebida y el de su amigo hasta el borde de jugo de tomate-¿no es lo mismo que tomar salsa de tomate líquida?

-¡No! Dios, Dudley- le lanzó una mueca de los labios y un juguetón ceño fruncido-Bien, centrémonos. Básicamente tenemos que definir Qué es Cívica y...

* * *

-.-

 _Marzo de 1992_

-¡White!¡Dursley!- gritó el profesor de Educación Física, su cara roja en su cólera. Los malditos mocosos estaban rodando por el suelo, golpeándose a puñetazo limpio y sorprendentemente para quienes veían el enfrentamiento White, delicado, suave Morgan White, parecía acestar la mayoría de los golpes-¡Deténganse en este instante!

Los dos muchachos jadeaban y sudaban por su pelea. Las consecuencias de esta eran obvias a la vista. Las mejillas de Dudley se estaba marcando de un brillante color morado y su ojo se estaba cerrando por la inflamación. Morgan tenía el labio partido del que caía un pequeño hilo de sangre y su mejilla estaba levemente inflamada. Ambos tenían sus buzos sucios ,las poleras mal acomodadas y los cabellos enredados

-Polkiss, llevalos a la enfermería-ordenó el hombre, dándoles a los pre adolescente una severa mirada- el resto de ustedes se quedaran aquí,mientras hablo con el director White, o los tendré corriendo el resto del año- gruñó su advertencia, antes de irse en busca de Dominick.

-.-

* * *

-¡¿Duddinski?!-la aguda voz de una mujer chillando obligó a Marie a alejar la mirada de su dormida hija para ver a una rubia mujer de largo cuello correr.

-¡Señora!-amonestó la enfermera con una severa mirada en su arrugado rostro, a pesar de las muestras de su vejez la profesional de la salud estaba perfectamente maquillada- ¡Esto no es un gimnasio, compórtese!

-Mi Dudley- se lamentó la rubia mujer, casi sollozando sobre el pecho del niño. Marie observó todo con una mueca de repulsión, como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido. Dios, como le molestaban las personas así, tan _clase baja._ Con elegancia se levantó de su acolchada poltrona y con su típica y aprendida gracia caminó hacia la oficina de la enfermera. Su hija estaba bien –lo había comprobado ella misma, ser médico tenía sus ventajas aunque ya no estaba en servicio- solo necesitaba descansar. Así que no tenía nada que hacer aquí y menos soportar esta mujer

-Madame Proust-llamó a la puerta, revisando por si su traje se había arrugado mientras esperaba que la antigua enfermera contestara. Entró en la oficina al escuchar el permiso- Me voy, madame. Avísele a mi esposo que yo misma le doy certificado a nuestra hija, ¿si?

-Si, señora- contestó la anciana sonriendo amablemente- el Director será debidamente notificado

-Gracias. Adiós

* * *

-.-

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, Morgan-gruñó malhumorado, estaban a una cama de distancia así que podían hablar despacio, sin querer llamar la atención de la enfermera Proust.

-No puedo creer que lo descubrieras de manera tan vergonzosa, Duddinski- se medio burló en respuesta.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?-preguntó, su voz temblando levemente con la incertidumbre. El no saber si confiar en Morgan o no, si le hubiera dicho su secreto o si iba a esperar a que el mismo lo descubriera.

-Si. Buenas noches, Dudley-el ojiazul vió como le daban la espalda para suponiblemente dormirse, pero por más que quisiera seguir el ejemplo de White no podía. El secreto que ahora el también guardaba pesaba en su conciencia, impidiéndole dormir. Se preguntaba si debía decírselo a Piers, aunque le habían prohibido contárselo a alguien más. Pero a Morgan le agradaba Piers, quizás la familia del rubio aceptara que él se lo dijera a su mejor amigo. Quizás.

* * *

 **Hola, gente bonita**

 ***: sinceramente no sé si Inglaterra produce tomates, pero nah. Me da flojera buscarlo. No me gusta el jugo de tomate,¿a alguien si?**

 **Otro capítulo de Amor a Golpes.**

 **Dudley y Morgan volvieron a pelear,¿por qué fue? ¿Cúal es el secreto de Morgan? ¿Quién es Marie? Tantas preguntas, ¿creen poder contestarlas? Dejen su respuesta en un review (Reviews son mi alimento, funciono mejor después de un review)**

 **No tengo beta, así que los errores son míos**

 **Cas,fuera.**


	5. Interludio I Final del inicio

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan me pertenece, sino que es de JKRowling y todos los que pagaron por los derechos :(**

 **Lean las notas al final.**

* * *

Dominick White tenía mucha paciencia, por eso había estudiado pedagogía y ahora era Director de Smelting, una institución con un montón de niños mimados y consentidos hasta la rídiculo, pero cuando la enfermera de su colegio le dijo que su hija estaba ya de alta, que solo esperaban su permiso para salir de la enfermería, se levantó de golpe y casi trotó a la blanca habitación y si no lo hizo fue porque tenía una imagen y reputación que mantener-y que Marie lo asesinaría si corría por los pasillos.

-¡Lyra!-gritó en un susurro, sin despertar al otro residente de la enfermería. Caminó en silencio para sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama de su hija, observando que sus pómulos seguían hinchados y su labios tenía una pequeña muestra de sangre en el, pero nada más.

-¡Papá!- la niña sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se atenuó cuando vió la mirada furibunda que le enviaba el hombre. Sabía que se había equivocado, pero no pensaba disculparse.- Dudley lo sabe- comentó, tratando de desviar el enojo de su padre. Que funcionó, a medias.

-¿Qué sabe el niño, Dursley, hija mía?

-Que soy una niña, padre. Que Morgan White no en un niño, sino una niña.-la verdad fluyó de sus labios, liberándola de una extraña opresión que no sabía que sentía.

Cuando su padre, Director de Smelting, la había inscrito en la Academia no había pensado mucho en eso, su madre, Marie White, también había estudiado en la prestigiosa academia, donde se había conocido con su padre. Pero el primer día de clases sus profesores, al menos aquellos que no la conocían de niña por ser amigos de sus padres, la habían confundido con un niño, posiblemente por su nombre unisex. Así que como una broma ideada en el momento decidió no contradecirlos y avisarles al resto de los amigos de sus padres que se estaría haciendo pasar como un niño, así como decirle a su padre y a la enfermera Proust.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que golpearas a uno de tus compañeros, a tu amigo?- alzó una ceja el Director, cuestionando la cordura de su hija.

-Dudley se lo iba a decir a Piers-murmuró la niña, hundiéndose en la colchas blancas. Destacaba en su cara blanca lo rojo de su mejillas.

-¿Y lo golpeaste por eso, Lyra?-la incredulidad del hombre era palpable en su voz, porque su cara no mostraba nada.-¿Qué pasó con todas las clases de etiqueta de tu madre? ¿Todas las tardes que te escuche quejarte de Madame Rosieux?

-Lo siento, papá-susurró la niña, sonrojándose más si era posible.

-La disculpa no es para mi, señorita.-le envió una mirada puntiaguda.

-¡Ya me disculpé con Dudley!-se defendió ella, mirándolo con en ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tu profesor?

-Me disculparé después, papá. Lo prometo- afirmó Morgan, sonriendo levemente al ver la cara más relajada de su padre.- Estoy bien, Dudley golpea como un bebé.- el susodicho dejó escapar un ronquido, logrando que padre e hija sonrieran. El hombre se levantó de la silla, abrazó a su hija y besó su mejilla, con cuidado de no tocar las zonas heridas.

-Adiós, Morgan. Duerme bien- se despidió girándose para marcharse, escuchando la despedida de su hija. Pero volvió a mirarla sobre su hombro- Como estás tan interesada en eso de golpear gente me tomé la libertad de anotarte al club de boxeo. Buenas noches, hija.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Papá!

* * *

 **¡Hola gente preciosa!**

 **Es gracioso como funciona mi mente, pero esta historia que casi no tiene apoyo de mis preciosos lectores tiene la preferencia para mi mente. Y la historia que si tiene seguidores y favoritos, además de reviews no se me ocurre nada. Hum, la vida es mala.**

 **¡Descubrimos** **cual era el secreto de Morgan! ¡Y el Director White es el papá de Morgan! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Alguien siempre supo que Morgan era niña?**

 **Y este es el interludio, por eso es más corto :)**

 **Amé escribir de papá! Dominick. ¿Les gustó?**

 **Dejen sus opiniones y respuestas en un review, para saber que hay gente leyendo :D**

 **Cas, fuera**


End file.
